


Find Me

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Academy Awards, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Director Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Modern AU, Musician Ben Solo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Pregnancy, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Tragedy had followed Ben and Rey close behind since their first lives. From the worlds that had been long forgotten to phantasmal galaxies that would live on forever in the stars. No matter where, they would find each other and collide in the entanglement of their undeniable love, only to be forced apart like a dying star.The world would see to them fated, but never truly to be. The worlds of magic and space are long gone, but that would not stop them from finding one another again.Exegol, England, Verona… They’d been through enough, lost one another too many times. Nothing was going to tear them apart now.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. You Were Written in The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

Ben tapped his fingers mindlessly at the gentle sound playing in his head, almost seeing the instruments assembling in front of his eyes. His grandparents’ song, another one just for his ears. Maybe he’d hire people to perform it and record it to Nana Padmé; she was the inspiration of it this time, after all, and loved listening to his compositions. 

The funeral had been different from what expected. There were tears from his mother mostly and uncle, his uncle Luke had held up just well as he thought he’d be, but Nana Padmé… she didn’t cry. It wasn’t to say she didn’t look sad, she did. But she was smiling the whole time people spoke about Anakin, not happy, but as if she knew a secret no one else did. That was one of the reasons he was visiting her today, over two weeks later. That smile. 

His phone rang, pulling him back from his silent wonders, and Ben fished for it in his back pocket just to read Phasma’s name on the screen and sigh. Work, always work. 

“Solo.”

“They accepted it,” his agent said simply. 

His eyebrows joined in a frown. 

“What?”

“The studio accepted your price,” she repeated. “The one for the romantic film.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Ben didn’t write for romantic films, he never did, and would never do. The whole film industry knew that and the whole theatre industry knew that. Still, some newbie was obsessed with his previous works and wanted him in their trilogy. To dodge them, Ben had even asked Phasma to propose an absurdly high price, so high that no production would ever take him in their right mind. 

They did. 

“Phasma…” he sighed. 

“Don’t ‘Phasma’ me,” she interrupted him. “I’ve done everything within my reach already, Ben. I even offered Hux to them. No one has rejected him since he won an Oscar competing against himself last February, and they have insisted you’re the only one they want.”

He was about to answer when his eyes caught his grandmother entering the library, and he stood up. 

“I can’t talk right now,” he announced, ready to hang up the phone. “I’ll call you later.”

He turned off his phone to avoid any other call and kissed Padmé’s forehead when she approached him with a smile and a warm hug. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” she sat on her armchair, right beside the one his grandfather would always be, and he did the same on the couch. “Dominic is finishing the cookies you like so much, Benny. He’ll be here with them in a minute.”

“You shouldn’t have to worry, Nana,” he took one of her hands in his. She was so small compared to him that it was almost funny. “I’m here to see you. How are you doing?’

She didn’t lose her smile and rested a hand on his cheek.

“I’m well, my boy. It’s a big change, but it’s temporary. Cycles end and begin all the time,” she affirmed, mysterious as she’d always been. “What about you? You don’t seem to happy.”

He breathed it, feeling his shoulders tense but knew better than to bother her so much with his problems. She was going through enough alone. 

“Just work,” he said simply. “This producer, or director, I’m not sure. They won’t take no for an answer.”

Padmé looked at him with confusion. 

“What is wrong with that? I thought you liked composing. You’ve always played that beautiful song in the piano for me and Ani, I consider it very romantic.”

“I do,” he confirmed. “But it’s a romance film. I don’t write for romance films, Nana.”

“Why not?”

He shifted on his place and looked away from her face. How could he even begin to explain it to her?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

In response, his grandmother took her hand and covered his, staring into his eyes right when he moved his gaze back to look at her. 

“I can try.”

Ben breathed in, looking for words. 

“I have…” he started, then stopped, and tried to start again. “I have a theme I wrote. The perfect love theme. It’s not like you and grandpa’s song, or mum and dad’s song, it’s… It’s perfect and it’s mine. I’ve dreamt of it every night. Every detail of it, each instrument and melody.”

She watched him silently with interest, and Ben pulled his hand away gently to gesture with his it. 

“My whole life, I’ve dreamt with this song and a girl,” he told her. “With _us,_ me and her, two side of a dyad in a crazy, Nana… With new planets, droids, lightsabers…”

“And Jedi knights,” she completed his words. “In a Galaxy far far away.” 

His eyes widened. 

“How do you know?”

Padmé smiled.

“I was waiting for you to come to me, Ben,” she told him. “Our family has a gift, me, your grandfather, your mother, your father… _You_. We can see into our lives in the past, how we lived, who our soulmates wore, and we can find them again.”

He stared at her with his mouth open in surprise. 

“You mean…” he hesitated. “We… Really?”

“Your grandfather and I lived in the world you lived too,” she told him. “I was Queen of Naboo, he was a Jedi. We were not supposed to fall in love, but we did. We got married, but he was taken away from me by the dark.”

Ben closed his eyes. He remembered from his dreams, all of the things he did, trying to be like his grandfather, like…

“Darth Vader,” he whispered.

She nodded. 

“He just wanted to protect me, but that was what drove us apart that time,” she told him. “This time, I got to have him for seven decades, since we were children.”

Ben felt his heart beating faster, enough that it almost deafened him for a moment. 

Then everything he lived, and Rey, and what he felt for her...

“You’re telling me the girl…”

“She exists, Benny,” Padmé smiled at him. “And if you dream of her, she dreams of you too.”

Ben fell down onto the couch, resting his back on it and letting the fact run over his bones. 

“I need to find her,” he said, more to himself than to his grandmother, but looker for her eyes right after. “Nana, how do I find her?”

“Well,” she thought for a moment. “The force gave me Ani when I was young. I met him when we were just children. Your mother and your father met on a set. The force will find a way to bring this girl to your life. You just have to allow it.”


	2. Don’t Stop Trying to Find Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

Ben tapped on his phone nervously, almost rushing to get into it. Maybe it was it, maybe it wasn’t, but this producer had been so insistent. Maybe that was how he’d find Rey, in this romance project that went against all of his work principles. She could be a new actress, cast into her first major role, or a girl in the makeup department finally having the opportunity to live and have friends and a family. 

How was her life now? What did she do when he was gone? Ben hoped so much she was happy now, that her new life was better than the previous one. Her parents, they should be alive, right? Rey deserved to have them alive. That would make her happy. He could see her smile when he closed his eyes, after coming back to life in his hands. The way she said his name would live in his memory forever. 

“Gwendolyn Phasma,” his agent answered. 

“I want to read the script,” he announced. “And meet the team. And then I will decide if I’ll be a part of the trilogy.”

There was silence on the other side of the line, and he waited until his agent finally answered. 

“Hello, Ben. I’m glad you’re able to talk to me right now,” Phasma said, sarcastically. “You were talking about…”

“The romance film, Phasma,” he insisted. “I will read it and meet the team, I want to know what it is about. Then I’ll decide if I want to be a part of it.”

She sighed on the other side. 

“I would say they would never let it happen, but, honestly, that team is surprising me more and more every day,” Phasma pointed out. “I’ll email them and let you know.”

“Thank you. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Later, Solo.”

He put his phone aside, driving home with impatience. Ben barely kicked off his shoes before he was in his studio, browsing his computer and finding the songs he’d had written and perfected over the years, Rey’s song, his song and _their_ song. He had it all done, all waiting for her to listen to them. 

He pretty much pounced on his phone when it rang again, jittery and anxious for an answer. 

“Yes?” 

“It’s Phasma,” his agent announced as if he didn’t know her voice already after five years working together. “Open your door, the poor assistant has more to do than to wait for your kindness.”

He stood up, quick to comply and stride to his flat’s front door. 

“You are to be in the set tomorrow at five-thirty,” she continued. “Don’t be too grumpy, they have coffee, bagels, doughnuts and fruits and you’re free to eat too.”

He didn’t complain, even though the hour wasn’t his favourite, and when he opened the door, and he thanked the red-haired girl holding the thick script in her hands silently before taking it, quickly reading the NDA in her hands and signing it before letting the girl leave, and sitting down on his couch. 

“Thank you, Phasma,” he said to his phone. 

“You’re welcome.”

Ben sighed, preparing himself for the reading, but stopped with a frown, froze in his place when his eyes met the notes he was supposed to read before everything else. Rey Palpatine. 

Rey Palpatine. 

_‘Across the Stars: The Force Awakens_ ’ was Co-produced, co-written and co-directed by Rey Palpatine. 

* * *

“Rey!” Rose strode behind her. “You can’t tell me you’re going to push further with this insanity.”

No one in the set gave them more than a glance while the two walked around. Rey and Rose discussing over Rey’s choices as lead of their project was not a new thing. After studios refused to give her full creative control of the story if she signed up with them, she had decided to gather her own group of people and produce a massive trilogy on her own, something both uncommon and dangerous, but she didn’t care. This had to be perfect. Rey knew this whole story, from where it truly began to how it would sadly end, and every feeling in between. She’d seen it with her own eyes every time she fell asleep, and she would give everything to make this perfect now that she had the means to. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to tell you,” she said simply, stopping in front of the coffee station. “The Rey, please.”

The hired barista just nodded, walking to prepare the drink. She was pretty sure other sets didn’t have their own barista, but her set was different, it was special. After inheriting more billions of dollars than she ever needed after the death of a grandfather who always kept her at bay - Sheev Palpatine was her only living relative, but she was glad she had never met him more than twice -, she had enough money to finance her trilogy without a problem, even if it was a financial failure. 

“You could always call it the crazy author,” her friend and co-director pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated. “Rey, I’m loving what you’re doing here. The story is great, and the costumes, and the special effects, but if you don’t think the pay check Ben Solo asked foe is absurd, then I have to put my foot down, because it is. No one in the industry would pay this much for a fucking composer. Armitage Hux has won two Oscars and isn’t this expensive.”

“I will,” she said simply. “It has to be him.”

This trilogy was much more than just her ideas running wild. No. Her whole life, Rey had been haunted by dreams where she was more than who she was today, where she wasn’t alone. She was a Jedi Knight, with a lightsaber and a goal of saving the other half of her soul. She watched herself meet him, battle him, save him and lose him, unable to do anything to change it. That man’s name was Ben Solo, son of General Leia Organa and space Pirate Han Solo. Rey knew that she needed to meet this composer the moment she found out his name, she needed to see his face, because he could be _her_ Ben Solo. 

“Why?” Rose insisted. 

Her friend knew about her dreams. She knew about Ben and the Force, and things that would play in the film, and never went against her firm belief they were real, although she doubted her best friend even believed her. 

“He’s _Ben Solo_ ,” she stared into her brown eyes. 

Slowly, comprehension filled her face. 

“Oh, Rey,” she sighed, reaching out and taking one of her hands. “You can’t tell me you’re hoping this is _the_ Ben Solo. So many people must have that name!”

“I need to at least see him. Rose,” Rey affirmed. “Even if it is to realise he is not the right Ben. I have to see him.”

“You could have looked him up on social media!” Rose pointed out. 

“I tried,” she defended herself. “But all of his profiles are private, his LinkedIn doesn’t have a profile picture, and he is the only one in his agent’s website without a picture.”

“Well, have you tried his university yearbook?” she asked, though her words were dripping with sarcasm. 

“That would be borderline stalking.”

Rose’s eyes widened. 

“And harassing his agent to get him to work with us after he refused four times is what? Flirting?” 

Rey sighed, thanking the barista when she came with her drink. 

“You don’t understand.”

“No. No, I don’t.”

Rey just fished her money belt for her silicone straw, drinking from her cold sweet drink and continuing her way to where everyone was finishing debriefing for the day. She and Rose were often one of the latest to leave set every day, and earliest to arrive. It wasn’t good for their sleep schedules, but it was certainly something that was bringing them success in the production.

“Miss Tico,” Zorii, her friend’s assistant rushed to her friend, who was just a few steps behind her. “Miss Tico, Miss Phasma has just called me.”

Rey’s eyes widened, and she ran to their side before she was even called. Gwendolyn Phasma was Ben Solo’s agent. He had answered them once again. 

“Well?” she pressed the young girl. “What did she want?”

“Mister Solo is requesting a copy of our script along with a visit to the set,” Zorii listed. “Then he’ll decide if he wants to be a part of the project.”

Rose closed her eyes, sighing in frustration, and then looked at Rey. 

“Well?”

“Alright,” she agreed. “Tell our lawyers to get an NDA for him and ask Cooper to get a copy of the script with our notes. Do you think you can get that done in less than half an hour?”

The younger woman stared her for a moment, but nodded shyly. 

“I think so, ma’am.”

“Thank you.”

Zorii left once again, and Rose turned to Rey with an expression she couldn’t quite name on her face.

“You got what you wanted,” she noted. “Let’s see how it goes now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


	3. I Hope (My Love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

Rey twisted in her bed, finding no comfort in her bed, even with the dozens of pillows surrounding her. She still could remember Jakku, it wasn’t something she would ever forget. Her home was just an AT-AT walker in the outskirts of the Graveyard of ships, with scratched walls marking the days she spent waiting for her parents to come back for her with no answer, no success. She had had more time with them in this life, 15 whole years until a car accident stole them away, and she wondered if they ever knew what their family had gone through long ago. Maybe that was why her father never let her close to her grandfather, but he never really spoke about his family. 

When they died, though, he was her only close to relative, and became her legal guardian. Sheev Palpatine paid for her every need to be met, for people to watch over her, and for her education, but they only ever met twice. Once in the funeral, and on the day of her graduation, mere weeks before his death. He was a complete stranger, but a stranger who left her with more billions of dollars or properties than she would ever be able to spend in dozens or lifetimes. 

Rey gave up, finally, and tossed her sheets aside, leaving the bed and just padding to her office. She had to head back to the set in two hours, where _Ben Solo_ would be waiting to discuss the script and finally give his answer, and she didn’t know what to expect. What if he wasn’t her Ben? What if he was just another Ben Solo, just coincidentally named the same as the other half of her?

She didn’t want to think of it, and just stepped into her closet, running a finger through her clothes and trying to find something soft, that she’d look good at. Even if it wasn’t him, if he wasn’t the one, she wanted to impressed Ben Solo. She wanted to make him say yes. 

Would fake eyelashes be too much? Probably. She wasn’t going to an interview, not officially. Sure, as a composer, Ben Solo would want to know more about the story, and she’d need to explain a lot to him, and they’d bounce ideas back and forth, or something like that. Rey had never directed a film before, or even talked to a composer, she was just a writer until she decided to do this. Rose was the one who actually knew what they were doing and guiding her along. 

But the Dolce & Gabbana shoes were okay. They made her legs look amazing, and no one would really think a lot about them. And her hair. She should do something with her hair. Did it smell good? Maybe she should wash it. Yes, she’d do that now. 

* * *

Ben tapped his foot along with the recording of the piano playing around him in the room. He’d need to be in set in one hour and hadn’t even closed his eyes through the night. His mind was running a thousand mile a minute, and he couldn’t stop counting the minutes until he was finally meeting her. Rey. Rey Palpatine. 

This was her theme she was making now. A bit playful, filled with hope and underlined with adventure, and the force. The force had always been strong within her, and he wanted her theme to show it. 

Ben was trying to keep his hopes low with no success. In the back of his mind, there was a small reminder. It could be someone else. Maybe this was a different Rey Palpatine, and life was playing with him. But still… He couldn’t stop thinking that this was it, and that she knew who he was. Three months of insistence to reach him couldn’t be just something that a random person would do without a goal in mind, without _something_ to say, something to show. 

So when the watch on his wrist told him time was ticking, he tried his best to dress up for her eyes, to smell good and to feel good. He wanted this day to be in her mind forever and for her to never forget about how much he cared, and if that meant spending 20 more minutes than he usually did fixing his hair and look like he was going on a date, so be it. 

Their crew was filming in a studio he’d already visited once - when Hux was having a fling - and he was welcomed by the same girl who’d knocked on his door with the script. 

“Good morning, Mr Solo,” she said, looking clearly tired, and he wondered if this was really the time she arrived or someone had made her rise early so someone could talk to him. “Can I offer you a coffee? Miss Tico and Miss Palpatine aren’t here yet.”

Ben tried to mask his disappointment, and quickly accepted it, following the girl - Zorii - to a coffee station right beside the catering table, and everything sat there looked really good. 

“Rey wanted us to have the best experience ever, so we can look back in time and say we had a good time in set even if the film flops, so the food is amazing and the coffee is divine,” she told him before turning to the barista. “I want a Zorii and a Rose Tico, please.”

Ben raised his eyebrows. So they had their own coffee names? How did that even work? 

“That’s nice of her,” he decided. “How would it flop, though, from what I’ve read, it’s good.”

From where he read, the scrip was simply telling a big part of their story together. His past life, his mistakes and the moment he fell in love with Rey… It was all there. 

Zorii shrugged. 

“Well, this is Rey’s directorial debut,” she explained. “So, she’s nervous. I don’t know a lot about it, but from what I know, she dreamt with all of it and wouldn’t let anyone change anything about the plot. Kylo and Kira’s story is her baby. That’s why she’s financing the whole thing for herself.”

He didn’t hear anything after that. _She dreamt with it. All of it._

It was her, his Rey. And more than, she knew who he was, and had dreamt with him just like he’d dreamt with her, just like he was tormented with the image of her in his head, but the lack of her presence in his life. He could barely breathe. 

“What I need to know is,” a male voice said behind them, startling him, and he turned around to see who it was. “Does Kylo know?”

Ben’s heart was so loud he wondered if anyone else could hear it. She was just like he remembered. Her face, her eyes, her body, her chestnut hair - finally lose, finally falling onto her shoulders and framing her beautifully - and her lips, smiling gently at the actor who resembled him more than he’d seen someone do. 

Suddenly everything else just felt obsolete, and she was the only one in the world who mattered, and every cell of his body was just screaming her name. 

“He did, from the start. From before that, even,” she explained, calmly. “Kira is his other half, something that was part of him ever since the very beginning. She’s what pulls him to the light, and the balance in him. Even if they aren’t lovers yet, they are two parts of the same soul waiting to become one again.”

The actor said something, but he wasn’t paying attention. Rey was the only one that mattered. 

And then, her eyes met his, and her whole body stood still. He could see it, the recognition in her face, and how a small gasp just passed her red-painted lips. Ben wanted to walk to her and kiss her, take her away and hold her until they were one and the same. 

“Ben,” she smiled largely, and God kill him if it wasn’t just like the last time he saw her, coming back to life in his arms. 

His muscles relaxed like he had been holding every tension in the world until now and had just let it go, and a voice calling his name by his side broke the spell, making him turn at it. 

“I hope you two don’t mind,” a Vietnamese woman looked up at him. “But I really think we should take this to my office.”

Rey left without even saying a word, and he followed her without even thinking or saying anything to the confused people around them. ‘Office’ was a bit of a broad term, as he just entered a large trailer with Rey’s name on it, with a desk, a bathroom and a bed. 

“I’ll leave you two to figure your whole…” the woman looked for words. “Soulmate stuff. Just don’t make too much noise or people will come to investigate.”

He didn’t say anything, and neither did Rey when she turned to look at him. 

“Rey,” he sighed, finally. 

He was home, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


	4. Find Me Here (Amids the Chaos)

They didn’t move for a while, just looking at one another. For the first time in his life, Ben wished he had the force to aid him once again, to tell him  _ what  _ was going on her mind. 

Rose had said she’d give them space to figure their soulmate stuff, so that meant she knew about it, about how they were more than just two people. And Rey knew too. 

“I don’t know what to say,” he decided to break the silence. 

As if an order was lifted, Rey panted. 

“I don’t know too,” she laughed, nervous. “It’s just…” 

Ben waited, and she covered her face with a hand, covering her mouth and then gesturing with it at him. 

“You’re here,” she said in a way that told him she didn’t quite believe it. “I thought I’d never see you, and you’re here. You’re here, and you’re two steps away from me and I thought I would know what to say when I saw you, but…”

She stopped and moved a hand through her hair, going silent again, and Ben took the opportunity. 

“It’s like words aren’t enough,” he decided.

Rey nodded, and he swallowed down, taking in a long breath and stepping once, then twice, and they were standing face to face, inches from one another. He wanted to touch her, but he didn’t know if he even could. So, instead of just doing so, he did what they’d done ages ago. He raised a hand. 

Her eyes darted from his face to it, and her shoulders trembled with the breath she took in, but her hand slowly moved, finally resting on his. It was like he was sucked into a tunnel, surrounded by images flashing in his eyes, skin embracing his skin and sweet and sinful tastes filling his tongue, all at once. Their lives, all of them. Every touch, every loss and every win. The children they had when they had them, the times he had to watch her die and live without her, the times he couldn’t, and the time he left her to live a life without him. The times they were important, that they made history - in Verona, children from rival families, and as King Henry VII and Queen Elizabeth of York - and times they were just a simple pair of lovers, with different lives, bodies and names, and some similar to how they were now. But he always found her, and he always loved her, be it for days or years. He was always hers, and she was always his. 

Rey’s lips touched his with hesitance, but became certain when he held her tightly in his hands. Everything in the world made sense for him, finally, and it was like he was complete again after a lifetime with half of his essence and soul away.

He tasted salt, but he didn’t know whose tears they were, his or hers, and when they pulled apart from their kiss, it was just for her to hold him close in a hug that should last a century or more. 

“I wrote you a song,” he affirmed, looking at her. “Our song. I heard it every night, every time I closed my eyes and I wrote it.”

She just nodded a little bit, and Ben fished for his phone in his pocket with a shaky hand, and unlocked it under her eyes. 

_ Fuck _ ,  _ when did it get so hard to unlock his phone and open the stupid folder? _

When the song started playing, he couldn’t stop looking at her. Her eyes, her face, her expression. Rey’s lips were slightly parter while they it played, and her shoulders started shaking not even a minute in, when she started sobbing, and he was quick to hold her close. 

“Ben,” she sniffed. 

Ben closed his eyes, crying into her fresh smelling hair. 

“I know, sweetheart,” he pressed his lips to her forehead. “I know.”

. . .

Ben held Rey’s hand tightly in his hand watching the screen while the first kiss between Kylo and Kira and his song - their song - echoed through the rooms. 

Three films, six years of production, watching it unfold before his eyes for the first time. To everyone’s surprise, Ben had been there in the sets and reunions every day by Rey’s side, helping her through the process and through the building of the characters. 

Some scenes were hard to watch: his father’s death, his rough path being played in front of his eyes through Rey’s perspective, his mother’s passing, and many more. He couldn’t be present for the moment Kira - Rey - would die because of the memories it brought him, and the last shot of her completely alone would be like a knife to his heart hadn’t he had her holding his hand. 

So now, they were here, with several Hollywood producers, actors, directors and everything else, after the Academy had seen and recognised his work for the very first time, and they were indicated for Best Original Score, along with Visual Effects and Song Editing. 

Just in another award show, right with the first film, Rey and Rose had won the award for Best Debuting Directors, and the investment on everything returned to Rey in an incredible level. 

His mother had been invited to present the award, something that would be a bit of a sore for her if Ben didn’t win. He didn’t really care, he didn’t do this for the money or the fame. Those songs were made for Rey and their story. His parents were the reasons he got into the industry, making score for films and TV shows, and his first big break was in one of the films his mother had started in when he was in his mid-twenties. They’d been working as actors since before Ben was born and even before they met, and he had fallen in love with it watching the film where they met and got together. 

“And the Oscar Goes to…” she said into the microphone, and released a gasp onto the microphone. “Ben Solo!”

Ben froze in his place for a moment right when the camera panned to him, and Rey was quick to shake his hand, standing up to cheer and pulling him along the way before releasing him. 

“Go,” she grinned. “Ben, go!”

He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her lips, grabbing her wrist right after and pulling her along the way to the stage. 

“Ben!” Rey exclaimed. 

“You’re responsible for this, all of this,” he reminded her. 

She followed him up the stairs, and Ben only released her wrist when his mother wrapped her arms around him, to the public’s excitement. Their cheers grew when someone walked through the stage with the actual Oscar figurine, and he turned around just to see that it was Han - who’d probably been plucked from the audience before he came back from his bathroom break. 

“Congratulations, boy,” he gave his back a tap. 

He smiled, feeling his face going a bit hot and walking to the mic. He didn’t have a speech, he didn’t expect to win. 

“Uh… I wanna thank the academy for this award and bringing my parents to give it to me,” he scratched the back of his neck. “My parents too, thank you,” he turned to them. 

Leia just rested her head on Han’s chest, grinning largely. 

“And I’d like to specially thank someone who is the sole reason all of that exists. Rey Palpatine Organa Skywalker Solo, thank you for insisting on grabbing a hold on me and getting me to be involved in this trilogy,” he declared into the microphone, though looking at her. “Thank you.”

Everyone cheered more, and Ben walked out of the stage with her hands clasped in his, thanking everyone who congratulated them on the way and laughing along with Rey’s mixture of giggles and tears while they found their seats again. 

“I can’t believe you told everyone like that!” she exclaimed as soon as they were ushered out for his second - and actual speech. 

They had gotten married in secret just when the first film wrapped production, and decided to keep it secret until after this year’s award season, after realising they had indeed become famous enough that their names would be recognised by people who weren’t just in the filmmaking or music areas - Ben was the son of Hollywood’s favourite couple, after all, and Rey was a billionaire. They could be as private as they wanted, but they were figures that caught people’s attention. 

“Is it a problem?” he asked. 

She shook her head. 

“It’s okay,” Rey assured him. “It’s kind of a good timing, we have to concentrate on our newest project anyway.”

He frowned, raising his eyebrows in questioning, and she moved his hand discreetly, laying them on her lower abdomen. 

“I mean… It’s already midway through production,” she grinned. “We gotta concentrate on it.”

Ben couldn’t help the smile that broke through his face and kissed her lips once again.

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“We did it together,” she reminded him. “Both of us. The whole way.”

“All this time,” he nodded. 

“I found you,” she reminded him, covering his hand and kissing his palm. “Nothing is going to keep us apart now.”

“Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The story continues on January :)


End file.
